Love Me More
by whyshedisappeared
Summary: "I tried things your way /Hey/ It wasn't working out for me/ Hey/ Sorry but I gotta say I love you/ But I love me more" What if Deacon wasn't one of the main reasons, Rayna broke up with Luke.


So the idea for this came from when I saw Maggie Rose live and heard 'love me more' made me think that this is the kind of song Rayna would write after her break up with Luke. So this is basically Rayna's response to the song Luke wrote about the break up.

Song belongs to Maggie Rose and characters belong to CMT.

Rayna had been working on the song ever since she went to go see Luke the day off the wedding, which had been 3 months ago. It seemed as though the words came quickly but the melody was a whole nother story, it seemed it would never come until last night, the night before her 10th anniversary show at the Opry. She had quickly sent out the sheet music in an email to all the members in her band saying that she wanted to perform it at the show. She knew it was going to be risky since there was a high chance that Luke would be there, considering almost all of the industry would be there, but she shook it off, Luke's opinion didn't matter to her anymore. She was her own person again.

"Y'all have been amazing tonight! I can't believe it's been ten years since I've been a member of the Opry! So in thanks to everyone at the Opry for making tonight and the last 10 years, I'd like to play you a new song I've been working on. Now I only finished it last night, so it's very new!" She said before nodding off to her keyboardist and glancing over at Deacon and the girls before starting to sing the opening notes.

 _Shot of patron_

 _Hair is a mess I'm out on my own_

 _And I'm working this dress_

 _Breaking the rules that almost broke me_

 _Talking to boys ignoring your call_

 _Cause hearing your voice would only make me feel small_

 _I couldn't be who told me to be_

 _With every shared cigarette the later it gets_

 _I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get living again_

 _But I'm back in my skin every mistake I'm owning it_

 _I'm making sure I'm who I'm doing this for_

 _I tried things your way Hey It wasn't working out for me_

 _Hey_

 _Sorry but I gotta say I love you_

 _But I love me more_

 _Not gonna lie there's things that I miss_

 _But you never tried to know me like this_

 _I was loosing myself until you lost me_

 _I'm not gonna hide_

 _My lights way too bright_

 _I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get living again But I'm back in my skin_

 _Every mistake I'm owning it I'm making sure I'm who I'm doing this for_

 _I tried things your way_

 _Hey_

 _It wasn't working out for me_

 _Hey_

 _Sorry but I gotta say I love you_

 _But I love me more_

 _I love me more_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _That almost broke me_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _Breaking the rules that almost broke me_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _That almost broke me_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _Breaking the rules_

 _I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get living again But I'm back in my skin_

 _Every mistake I'm owning it I'm making sure I'm who I'm doing this for_

 _I tried things your way_

 _Hey_

 _It wasn't working out for me_

 _Hey_

 _Sorry but I gotta say I love you_

 _But I love me more_

 _I love me more_

 _Yea_

 _I love you but I love me more_

 _I love me more_

As Rayna sang the last verse she was met with a standing ovation, she looked over to the wings where her girls, Deacon and Bucky were and was pleased to see them all clapping with smiles, something in her gut told her to look to the side. As she looked over she was met with Luke's face who did not seem once ounce thrilled about the song, she just shrugged and went back to looking at the crowd. Luke was no longer her problem anymore, yes she had loved him but in the end she needed to find who she was again as an artist and as a person and this song was the perfect way to show that.

"Thank y'all so much" she said waiting for the applause to die down before continuing "If there's one thing I want you to take away from my new song it's to love yourself and know where you stand with yourself before getting into a relationship, and don't lose sight of who you are or what you stand for when you do get into that relationship." She said before the lights dimmed

"Now who wants to end this night in a true Rayna Jaymes' fashion?" she said into the microphone with a smile as the up tempo beat of Already Gone filled the Opry and in that moment Rayna knew that who she was when she was with Luke was truly already gone and she could put that behind her and focus on her girls and maybe, just maybe being with Deacon again.


End file.
